Exhaustion is Nothing to Patience
by Trixy2
Summary: Lindsay is coming off of a long shift and ready to sleep, but a minor interruption changes her plans... for the better. DL Rated for Sexuality. Fluff/smut/oneshot


It had been a long and grueling day for Lindsay Monroe; she was ready to go home and sleep until the black circles around her eyes had completely disappeared. Opening her locker she paused as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing she was too exhausted to drive she made a mental note to take a taxi, being too tired for public transit. Leaning forward she rested her head against the locker, feeling herself drifting off in a standing position, she did not notice when another presence came into the room.

Moving the hair from the back of her neck, he placed a small, gentle kiss on the smooth skin below her hair line. Lindsay let out a soft sigh as shivers took over her body. Feeling his hot breathe on her neck she smiled.

'Mmm, I hope that's you Danny.' She said with a smile as she opened her eyes.

'Who else would it be?' He smiled as she turned around to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Really, it could have been anyone.' She flashed him a cheeky smile, as his hands ran up the sides of her hips and waist, finding a comfortable spot in the middle all while holding her close.

'Oh really?' He smiled pulling her closer to him.

'Yes, really.' She pulled his head closer, allowing him better access to her mouth. Landing little kisses on his lips, she continued to smile. 'I want to go home.' She said plainly.

'Calm down princess, I'm not just a piece of meat.' He laughed.

'Very funny Messer.' She said as she let go of him and turned back to her locker. 'I'm exhausted, I don't even know if I'll make it home let alone... that.' She said as her cheeks flushed.

'Let me take you home then?' Danny said as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder.

'It's alright, I'm going to take a cab.' She said leaning her head against his as she packed her bag.

'No way, I'll drive you. I have to go home and change anyways, I just signed on for a double.' He said turning his head and kissing her neck lightly. Lindsay closed her eyes as he did. 'Come on, Montana. I need a break, let me spend it with my girl?' He kissed her again.

'Your girl hmm? Can I meet her?' She smiled.

'Ha-Ha.' He said sarcastically as he loosened his grip and turned her around, pushing her flush against the lockers. 'I won't take no for an answer.' He said pressing his body into hers. For a second, Lindsay thought of hesitating, instead she did the next best thing.

'I love you.' She said casually.

'What?' He said with a smile.

'Sorry, that was pretty random, but then again I am pretty tired.' She said as she moved to go back to her locker.

'Oh no... you can't say something like that then walk away.' He said grabbing her by the chin and kissing her.

After a couple of seconds he pulled back, leaving Lindsay with her lips pursed and her eyes closed. Finally opening them, she found Danny smiling with his hands rested on either side of her head against the locker behind her.

'Danny...' she said letting out a barely audible sound.

'Yes...' He smiled.

'I meant it... I love you.' She said as she brought her hands up to his face, cupping both cheeks with her palms. 'I really mean it.'

Danny smiled, and brought his face closer to hers.

'I love you too, and I really mean it too.' He said taking his hands off the locked beside her head and pulling her closer to himself, tangling his arms in her hair.

'Good, now...' She moved dangerously close to him pulling her hands around his waist and gripping his ass. '...take me home!' She said as her teeth scraped the soft skin of his lips as Danny attacked her lips with his. Pulling her flush against him, he kissed her hard. Suddenly loosing her patience, Lindsay pulled her body into his with passion, wanting more. Tasting her tongue push past his lips, he held it in his mouth, pulling her closer. His breathing became laboured as her hands explored his chest. Taking a step back, he pulled away from Lindsay, but she held on.

'Whoa, whoa...' He said finally separating from her mouth.

'What?' She said impatiently.

'Not here... let's get out of here.' He said kissing her again, lightly pulling away before they got too carried away.

'Ok... let's go.' She said as she panted, wanting more of the man she loved. Letting go of him she turned around, grabbing her bag and slamming her locker and grabbing Danny's belt, practically pulling him from the room.

'I like when you're tired!' He laughed as he followed Lindsay out of the locker room. Before she opened the door to leave, she stopped and flattened him against the lockers once again, pressing her body against him, she kissed him again. With just as much passion as before, causing Danny to whimper. 'OK, OK... stop or we won't make it to the car.' He said putting his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her off of himself.

'The car... good idea.' She said as she lightly bit his limp in a teasing kind of way.

Danny couldn't help himself at that point, as he gripped her ass and smothered her with kisses once again, this time she groaned at the sensation.

'You're right, let's go.' She said pulling away and opening the door, as they basically jogged to the elevator. The doors opened with the press of the button and they entered, both counting the mil-seconds until the doors closed, leaving them alone once again. When the doors slowly came to a halt, they threw themselves into each other again as Danny pushed her against the wall of the elevator.

Her lips were red from contact as he latched himself onto them once again, grabbing hand fulls of hair as her went. Never had he felt this much passion for another woman, no one had been able to make him feel this way, no one had ever made him loose control in an elevator before Lindsay. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Lindsay's hands move down his stomach gripping his belt.

'Ah Fuck!' He yelled out loud as Lindsay began to suck the skin of his neck. 'Stop, we only have one floor left... AH!.' He called out squeezing his eyes shut against the pleasure.

'Where'd you park?' Lindsay asked looking up at his with fire in her eyes.

'Not close enough.' He panted as the doors opened and he took her hand leading her through the parking garage to his truck. Finding his truck he pulled his keys out and attempted to unlocked it, as Lindsay stood behind him kissing the back of his neck. His hands fumbled and he dropped the keys. 'Baby, I can't concentrate when you do that.' He said bending forward and picking up his keys.

'Then don't.' She said pulling his elbow, turning him around so he faced her. Pushing him against the black SUV and kissing him furiously as she began to undo his belt.

'We can't do this here!' He said barely protesting dropping his head backwards as she sucked on his ear lob.

'I can't make it home... so just go with it cowboy.' She said as she took his mouth once again.

'Fine.' He said quickly as he picked her up by grabbing her hips, turning around and pinning her to the truck. 'If you don't want to wait, neither do I.' He said as he undid her jeans, ripping them off her hips as she gasped at the sudden sensation. Pulling them down just enough he undid his fly as Lindsay sucked the skin below his ear as he worked. Pulling himself out of his jeans he thrust into Lindsay, as her fingernails dug in the skin at the back of his neck.

'Danny!' She gasped as he began to thrust into her at a steady pace, pressing her against his truck. Holding himself steady against the truck with one hand, his other found her breast as he kneaded it, making her moan.

With a quick movement he withdrew from her body and turned her body around, pushing her chest against the truck as he filled her again, holding her hands against the truck as he pounded her sex. 'Ah... God!' She exhaled nearly screaming out as the sensation of him took over her.

'Shhh... we can't get caught.' He whispered in her ear as he continued his work, as her knees began to shake. Reaching around her chest he squeezed her breast as her back arched against him.

'Uhhh, oh god!' She whispered as her body began to shake, no longer able to keep her eyes open without tears, she shut them blocking out the light as fireworks set off behind the lids. Her heart beat angrily against her chest as stars took over her vision as her orgasm took over her mind, body and soul.

Danny moaned as he listened the the familiar sound of his girlfriend coming at his expense, feeling himself inch closer to the end. The fear of getting caught pushing his limits as he thrust over and over into her body, as it shook with pleasure. No longer able to hold on, his breathing was ragged in his chest as he pulsed with pleasure, feeling Lindsay holding himself steady he came, unable to breathe normally, he rested his chin on her back as they both tried to catch their breath.

'Wow.' Lindsay said tilting her head back against Danny's.

'Yeah...' Danny said as he inhaled a deep breath. 'Wow.' Said as he leaned forward and kissed her neck.

Moving to withdrawl from her, she whimpered as he squeezed her fist together, feeling the sensation once again.

'Let's get home...' She said as they rearranged their clothing, 'Maybe we can get another shot in before you go back to work.' She winked as he took a step forward and kissed her roughly, tangling his hands in her hair once again.

'Let's go.' He whispered against her lips as pressed his forehead against hers.

'Danny?' Lindsay asked softly.

'What?' He answered not opening his eyes.

'Did you notice that surveillance camera when we came in?' She asked sheepishly as he opened his eyes in surprise.

'Oh shit.' He answered with regret, as Lindsay began to laugh.

'Let's get out of here... before we loose our jobs.' Lindsay said as she grabbed the keys from beside the truck, and unlocked the door.

Climbing across the front seat of the truck to the passenger seat, she waited for Danny to get in and close the door before leaning across the seat and taking his face in her hands for one last kiss. Without deepening the kiss, knowing they wouldn't make it home for hours if they did, Lindsay pulled back and looked into his eyes.

'I love you. No one else has ever made me feel or act this way. I don't understand it, but I love it.' She said without letting go of his face.

His answer was simple, it said everything she needed to hear, everything she needed from him was in his answer.

Leaning forward, he wrapped his arm loosely around her waist pulling her tight and kissed her. With love, with passion, with his heart. A simple kiss, which proved that she was the one and only to him, and that was all she'll ever need. An answer within itself.

Parting he looked at her brown eyes and smiled. Turning back to the steering wheel, he turned the egnition.

'Let's get home.' He smiled taking her knee in his hand and lightly squeezing it. Lindsay readjusted herself in her seat, leaning back against the head rest watching him as he drove. Falling more in love with him by the second.


End file.
